


marry, destiel, kill

by kirbeby



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omorashi, Omovember, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27413809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirbeby/pseuds/kirbeby
Summary: how far is too far for a joke?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	marry, destiel, kill

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to my number one <3

The night was young and very not old when Cas woke up sweaty in the bunker. He checked the clock on the nightstand and learned the night was like a baby, not late or old at all. cas realized then that seat of his pants was wet. He thought it was probably his heat, which had been due this week. The omega moaned weakly but then he shifted again and realized... it was piss. Then Dean came in.  
"Cass? whats goign on?"  
"Dean :(" Cas mewled. "I thought my heat started but I actually just peed my pants :("  
"OMO :3" Dean growled.  
Then he put his manly and barely homo alpha penis into Castiel's peepee omega parts and they fucked really really good. The best even. Just as Dean and Castiel climaxed (together bc they're in love :3) Hubert von Vestra from Fire Emblem: Three Houses burst into the room.  
"Hubert?! Hubert Fire Emblem?!" Cass whimpered.  
Before Dean and Cas could react, Hubert cast Dark Spikes T at the omega, and because he was a mounted unit at the moment, it one-hit-killed him. RIP ://


End file.
